


Black Dress Hustle

by aeonouji



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M, everything is the same except they're not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: Even the mischievous things were what he adored about Jin.





	Black Dress Hustle

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some fluff but also this was inspired by two songs the first is Dally by Hyolyn And the second is You're Beautiful by Eddy Kim.  
> If you listen to these songs or clips of the songs when reading you'll understand which parts inspired which.

Jin had accepted the bet a little too easily for Kagura's liking.

The bet you ask? The bet was that Jin couldn't wear a tiny black dress and dance at the same time. It was a dumb bet but, Jin had easily accepted as he sipped on his drink. And Ragna, being his third party witness, had said not a single word. He said zip, zilch, nada-- not even a scoff at whether or not Jin had the capabilities. Though, Jin had nonchalantly asked Tsubaki for her smallest black dress with no questions asked.

“Wanna make a more dangerous bet?”

“Like..?”

“I bet I can dance in a tight and short dress, dance, all in heels.”

This he had to see fail. He shakes Jin's hand as Tsubaki comes through the door with what looked like a piece of fabric. In her other hand was a pair of heels. Tsubaki seemed to have a pitying look on her face as she handed the outfit to Jin. But the look was almost forced. And as Jin stalked off to change. Kagura took action.

“Can he really dance in heels and a dress.”

“Well, I'm not quite sure,” Tsubaki confesses, “He called me so out of the blue.” Ragna stops drinking to also give his input. But, he puts the glass down to shrug both shoulders with open palms in the most “I dunno” fashion, Kagura is hoping Jin can't walk at all. Kagura bet essentially five hundred dollars.

Most men could hardly maneuver in heels alone, but a short dress as well? Jin had to be bluffing. Kagura sinks into his seat with confidence. But, as he glances at the time he notices Jin still hasn't stepped out of the bathroom yet. But a voice comes on through speakers, the speaker out of breath but excited nonetheless.

“Ladies and Gents, we've got a money performance for you! We've got a lovely Jin Kisaragi who bet he could dance in a dress and heels!” A crowd gathers around the dance floor. Kagura rushes through while Ragna walks over, Tsubaki following behind him. Jin stands in the middle, Tsubaki's dress is certainly short on him. The dress meets mid-thigh and the heels take him probably a couple inches off the floor. The stiletto heel making Jin intimidating as he adjusts himself. But as he walks closer to the center he stumbles in his heels.

“Kagura, the better, apparently bet five hundred he couldn't so let's make it bigger, place your bets!”

Everyone rushes over to bet while Jin stands with his arms crossed. Patiently waiting as everyone finishes betting. And as the viewers finish they cheer for him, and the odds are against Kagura. The slow beat comes in as he lip syncs with the lyrics. His hips moving readily. The dance, no-- choreography has Ragna whistling as Jin lip syncs to Korean lyrics while dancing to some pretty erotic choreography. He even did the part where the singer is on the floor. The dress never slipping. Though, with Jin's usual uniform he should have expected this.

Ragna sips his drink as he hands Tsubaki an unopened water. The two look unsympathetic to Kagura. Tsubaki and Ragna just watch as Jin dances away. Correction, while Jin performs. This went far beyond the bet and Kagura curses himself for thinking he could win this one. And he gets the egg thrown in his face as Jin finishes the dance.

 

Well, that made him work up a sweat. As the crowd dissipates towards the bathroom, Jin sighs. Ragna leans against the wall fiddling with his phone. Jin can't blame him either. Gatherings were neither of their styles. He decides against calling out to Ragna. “Dally” is blaring through the speakers and the bass is deafening thanks to the DJ. So he walks closer towards him.

“You certainly put on a performance.” He pins Jin to the wall as he speaks into Jin's ear. His breath warm against his skin.

“Mm,” Jin hums as Ragna leans in to speak to him. His hands placed on either side of Jin's head as a means to make speaking slightly easier. Thoughtless, he pulls Ragna into the bathroom. Jin sighs, he won five hundred and then some, but he hated heels. Ragna chuckles and hands him his other clothes.

“Too loud?” He can see Jin's face contort into displeasure as he nods. He chuckles as he twirls a finger to direct him to turn around. He turns around to have Ragna unzip the back. But, before that, he pulls them both into a bathroom stall. His thoughtless actions have him force Ragna to sit down on the seat while Jin sits on his lap his back to Ragna. As he pulls down the zip, he can see Jin's pale skin through the slit of the zipper line.

“Wanna slip out the back and head home?”

“You read my mind.” Ragna kisses at a spot at the back of Jin's neck as he helps him get his regular clothes on. The two step out so Jin has more room to take the shoes off. He can see Jin contemplate actually taking off the heels before Ragna lifts him up and seats him on the counter. He takes a knee and slips the left heel off his foot. Jin giggles as Ragna kisses his ankle.

Jin nudges his foot closer as he puts Jin's flats back on his foot. He does the same with the other. When he finishes, he steps out first to hand Tsubaki back her things. As she leaves, Ragna takes Jin by the hand. He shrugs off his hoodie and drapes it around Jin. He glances around while Jin pulls his arms through and pulls the hood over his head.

“We've got the money so let's go,” Ragna grins as he takes his hand, “we're gonna buy some cheap alcohol and snacks. Have our own personal party.”

Jin stares for a moment before smiling back. He holds his hand back a slightly toothy grin on his face as they slip through the crowd. Kagura searching for the two supposed friends who hustled him. As Ragna leads him through the crowd, Jin can't help but tighten his grip a little. As they see Kagura notice Ragna leaving and shouting after them, they pick up the pace. Ragna threading through the city crowds with his laughter filling the air.

When they don't hear Kagura anymore, the two stop in front of a small family restaurant gasping for air laughter caught in their throats. Ragna steps into the restaurant and comes back out with two drinks. Just juice, but, he's sure Jin is more concerned with drinking something. As they lean against the wall, Jin giggles briefly before bursting into laughter.

Ragna glances at Jin before chuckling himself. When Jin is done with his laughing fit, Ragna takes his hand again. Lantern lights illuminated behind him giving him a soft orange glow, as he smiles and lets his fingers interlaced with his. His toothy smile softening his features in the romantic lighting as the drunken crowds whittle out.

Soft music plays from a nearby late night cafe. The strumming of the guitar is light and happy as the lyrics sing a love song the hum of the harmonies following as Ragna and Jin walk hand in hand. Their fingers interlaced as they walk home to the closest convenience store that sold alcohol. The soft lantern glow lighting the way as the two walk with smiles on their lips as they speak hushed words. Too quiet for any onlooker to hear, but loud enough for them to hear their own words lovingly and respond with chaste kisses in the shadows of shop awnings. And those same hushed words meets only their ears as their eyes crinkle into smiles at the words.

 

When they finally exit the store, they carry a bag in each hand. Some of it is snacks, some is food to cook and some of it is drinks. Smiles on their lips as they talk about mundane things about the week prior to today. Quiet laughs carry with the chatter of crowds as they reach home.

Jin unlocks the door while Ragna takes the bags in Jin's possession. The door squeaks open as Jin turns on the corridor light. He slips off his shoes and tries to take the bags from Ragna. Though, the bags end up resting on the coffee table while he takes off his own shoes.

“We're home.”

“Yeah,” Ragna mumbles as he hugs Jin for a moment. His chin rested on the crown of Jin's head. He parts for a moment for Jin to shrug off his sweatshirt and pull Ragna toward the couch. A smile on his lips as Ragna lets him settle into his lap. He straddles Ragna and wraps his arms around his neck.

Ragna lets his hands rest on Jin's legs as Jin kisses along his jaw. Each kiss is soft and chaste. Their direction going right to place a light kiss to his lips.

“We're home.”

**Author's Note:**

> 012119: at the time of this posting bc I'm posting via mobile there are some things in need of fixing that I'll deal with after work. I hope you enjoyed this piece to show the boys having fun for a change


End file.
